


The Day That Never Was

by TomliTheGreat



Category: One Direction (Band), World of Warcraft
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, danielle peazer - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomliTheGreat/pseuds/TomliTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where science and sorcery are common place,<br/>a group of heroes struggles to save one of their own<br/>from an ancient evil that threatens the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day That Never Was

Sunday 15, April 2012. 9pm London

Zayn sat holding a trembling Niall close to him. Niall’s body had grown unbearably cold as the infection spread through his body. Zayn thought to himself how can this be, 6 hours ago we just cleared a coven of undead warlocks while they performed a ritual to bring forth an ancient power that would sweep across the world shrouding it in darkness for all time. The fight had gone smoothly for the most part.

“Niall, use your divine protection!!” said a frantic Zayn, as he noticed one of the undead approaching Niall from behind. Niall was caught unprepared as his casting was interrupted by a sharp pain at his at his rib cage. Liam dashed to Niall’s side quickly cutting off the attackers head. Niall looked into Zayn’s eyes as Liam caught his falling body, his vision quickly darkening, as a itching and burning pain spread across his body.

The 4 men quickly surrounded Niall’s exposed form in a protective circle. Zayn went into a fit of rage as the undead horde surrounded the group. He picked up Niall’s fallen sword and began his attack on their foes, first the rotting form a tall thin man was sliced in two by Zayn’s blade, a second later 2 more opponents hit the ground in a slimy puddle as their heads were severed by a quick swing of his trusty sword. Again and again Zayn swung his blade cutting down their enemy, his moves little more than a blur as he charged from foe to foe all falling in gruesome bits at the kiss of his blade.

As the last of the enemy fell, Zayn quickly ran to Niall’s side taking his lover’s shaking body into his arms. Immediately Zayn was overcome by a gut wrenching fear as he realized that Liam’s cleansing spell was ineffective at removing whatever corruption had so quickly taken hold of his love. “I don’t know what this Zayn, but we have to get back to headquarters so we can get samples and figure this out.” Said Liam with hint of panic in his eyes, this was enough to nearly scare Zayn witless as Liam was their best paladin, his healing skills had no equal among their caste. “I’ll open a portal” said Louis the unit’s mage, the magics he’d use were volatile and draining but he had little choice as his friend’s life hung in the balance, Niall was worth the risk.

As the portal deposited the five young men in the central courtyard of St. James’ park in the middle of London. Louis collapsed from the exertion of casting a portal for five being too much of a strain for the novice mage. The group made their way to Consortium headquarters medical center where they met with Courtney, the resident chief medic and Niall’s tutor. “Set him down on the cot, and give me room to work.” Said Courtney in her usual short no nonsense bedside manner. The medical room equipment quickly came to life as the doctor effortlessly weaved both technology and magic in her effort to figure out what was wrong with her best pupil and friend. 

A full half hour passed, little being said in the room as 4 pairs of worried eyes looked on as Niall’s condition worsened. His skin began to change growing even paler if that was possible for the ever cheerful man that lay prone, in the med bay a sheen of cold sweat covering his body. “Analysis Complete” chimed a computer generated voice. “computer, determine source of infection and prescribe method of treatment.” Said Zayn, a hint of barely contained panic in his voice. “Source of infection unidentified, no treatment method available at this time, recommend immediate quarantine and disposal of infected subject.” The group quickly surrounded Niall’s body ,their weapons at the ready and all trained on Courtney, the group knowing full well that the chief medic would not hesitate to dispose of their friend in order to protect the rest of the colony from becoming infected with whatever had gripped Niall.

“Touch him and die” said Zayn, both anger and fear in his eyes as he gestured for Liam to pick up Niall’s body. “I’ll cover our tracks” said Harry as he helped a still exhausted Louis to his feet. “Lou’s still too drained to cast another portal so we’ll have to go on foot.” The group nodded in agreement and as they began to make their way out of the medical bay. “I’m sorry” Courtney said, “Niall’s my friend but I can’t risk the safety of this organization for only one member.” As she made her way to the alarm on the wall next to her. “I’m sorry too old friend” said Harry as he pulled the knife out of her back, carefully pulling the blade out so as not to cause further pain to his once friend. “but I can’t let you do that.” The poison in the dagger Harry used had a numbing effect and Courtney only felt a slight grogginess as her life force quickly drained from her body.

“You know this means we’re traitors now, they’ll have orders to kill us on sight as soon as they discover her body.” Said Liam’s resigned voice as he held Niall’s body in his arms, while the others cleared a path out of the medical building. “We need to find out what this is if we’re going to help Niall.” said Louis’ voice tinged with exhaustion. As soon as they cleared the medical building, alarms began to go off. “Shit, we have to get out of here quickly” said Zayn as he directed the group towards a parked hover car on the street. “Can you hotwire this thing?” said Liam urgency in his voice, “I think I know where we can find some answers.”

“so where are we headed” said Louis’ calm voice, he’d regained some of his strength over the past few minutes. “1600 Pennsylvania avenue.” Harry’s jaw dropped as he turned to Liam, “you can’t be serious” he said in a tone of disbelief, and shock clearly displayed on his face. “Last time we saw her she said he’d kill you if you so much as looked in her direction again.” They were going to see an immortal, and coincidentally Liam’s ex fiancé Danielle.

The group found themselves at the stately Peazer Manor within a few minutes. Zayn rang the bell and a voice quickly echoed out of the intercom. “Why aren’t you dead yet?” Danielle’s voice gravely questioned the group. “Save your breath witch, we’re here because Niall’s been hurt.” Without further comment the doors quickly opened. Danielle had always had a soft spot from the blonde. She quickly ushered the group into her sanctum, she then performed a brief examination of Niall’s weakening form. Upon seeing the wound, her face paled as she was overcome all at once with both pity and terror. “Goddess no, how did this happen.” Said the immortal woman as she quickly made her way to a nearby table. She paused momentarily “I can’t help him, no one can, the best we can do is release him.” She said as she lunged at Niall, a dagger in each hand.

A panicked Zayn quickly obstructed her path. “Dani, you may be immortal, but I can still do damage.” Said Zayn is as threatening a tone as he could muster. “How’d you like you spend eternity in pieces?” he said training his sword at Danielle. “I don’t want to hurt you Zayn, but you have to let me do this for him, you don’t know what’s inside him, what he’ll become if we allow this infection to take hold. Niall’s as good as dead already, killing him now would at least save his soul.” Said the immortal woman, practically begging Zayn to allow her to kill Niall. “Over my dead rotting corpse” said Zayn as the warrior lunged at Danielle, his sword arching in a wide swing to push her back. For a few moments the others looked on as Zayn and Danielle fought, no words were said, the only sound in the room was Niall’s gasping and the crashing of blades.

“You can’t win this, you’re just a mortal.” Said Danielle, disgust in her eyes as she looked upon Zayn’s quickly exhausting body. She was playing with him, avoiding each swing of his blade as if she were dancing on air. Zayn realized that the harder he fought, the soon he’d wear himself out and then she’d kill him and then Niall. Zayn collected all his strength, and charged knowing this last desperate breath would likely be his last, as he swung his blade he expected a quick sharp jab that would end his life, but the pain never game. Instead Danielle’s eyes widened in terror as she turned her gaze upon Niall, as fire spread across her body.

**“mihi ardeat porta tempus, ante non aperuerit ostium, non esse locum fiat ignis hoste descedere rerum ponere” said Niall’s body but the voice was not his. His eyes were no longer their radiant blue, instead they were a shadowy glassy gaze. As his form looked upon Danielle the room seemed to freeze around them all warmth sucked away and all they heard was Danielle’s last gasp “Anansi…” as her body was instantly turned to little more than ashes. They group stood shocked at what just happened, they turned to Niall and he was himself again. He looked dazedly as his friends “What’s happening to me?” said Niall as he looked at his lovers stunned face, and then collapsed.

Zayn quickly rushed to his side, and took his love in his arms. “Niall baby wake up, don’t do this please, you have to wake up.” Said Zayn his voice a pale shadow of his normally confident self. He’d never been so scared in his life, he began weep his lovers name as he held Niall’s cold body. Niall stirred then, “Zayn, is that you? I’m so scared love, I know you’re there why can’t I see you?” said Niall’s voice barely audible. “I want to go home baby, please take me home I’m scared.” Said Niall’s pleading voice, he was terrified and the group knew it. “I don’t want to go Zayn, help me to stay…why can’t I stay?” he further said, his body trembling with fear before he passed out again.

The group made their way back to their home in London, Liam, Harry and Louis set up protective charms and force fields around their home, soon the consortium would be coming for them. In the past 6 hours they’d killed colleague and friend, and somehow obliterated an immortal. They knew they probably wouldn’t last the night, but they were brothers and at that moment they knew their fate had been sealed the second the blade had struck Niall. Zayn took Niall into their bed chamber and just held him close, making him as comfortable as he could, all the while reminding his love that he was there that he’d be there no matter what happened next.

Niall’s body had grown colder by the minute, then he began to convulse with an unnatural strength. It knocked Zayn clear across the room, as he stood from his momentary disorientation. He looked upon Niall’s body, black markings stretching from his forehead down to his arms. His eyes again that horrifyingly beautiful glassy gaze about them. “This will do” said that hollow voice echoing out of what was once Niall’s beautiful mouth.

“Niall baby is that you? Can you hear me? Fight it please I’ll get you back love.” said Zayn pleading at Niall’s body, whatever had taken hold of Niall didn’t even acknowledge Zayn’s presence. Zayn rushed forward to Niall’s body and shook him. It took notice of Zayn then, it’s hollow voice questioned “Niall? Oh yes, now I remember Niall Horan is the shell I’m in.” it said distracted by the discovery as if it provided it some sort of momentary amusement. “Anansi” said Zayn, his voice now certain as he recalled Danielle’s last clue to them. The creature took notice now of Zayn, it turned to him and spoke with contempt as it gazed upon him, a mere mortal. “My name,…because I have returned in the body of human you think you can speak to me, it’s disgusting.” Said it’s voice, as it advanced on Zayn, who now stood too shocked to even act.

“NOOOO” said Liam and he charged at Niall’s form, shield and sword in each hand. A stone like fist struck Liam’s shield shattering it, Liam swung his blade at his friend’s former body. His swing never struck, as the next fist to strike Liam tore through his heart, his face paled in shock as he collapsed. Harry charged in then upon seeing Liam form collapse. Anansi took Liam’s blade and tossed it at Harry, cutting him in two before he could even unsheathe his blades. Zayn suddenly found himself being pulled from the room by an unseen force. Louis’ voice screamed Harry’s name as he charged at the demon, focusing all his power into one single spell, he took hold of what was once Niall and then there was nothing left of their house besides a pile of cinder and rubble. Louis was gone now too, sacrificed for nothing as Niall’s enslaved body still stood not a scratch on it.

Zayn wanted to fight, knew he should fight but he couldn’t bring himself to strike at Niall’s body. Instead the man fell on his knees and waited for the inevitable to come, “I love you Niall” he said to the body before him, he closed his eyes and tears fell from his face as he waited for his end to come. “Zayn, Zayn baby look at me.” It was Niall’s voice, he was himself again. “Baby you have to kill me, I can’t hold on like this forever, it’s too strong, you have to kill me please.” Said Niall’s pleading voice as he looked his lover in the eye begging him to end his life. “Niall? Is that you?” said Zayn, as he came to his senses but then it was that voice again. “No, no mortal can defy my will” said the voice seemingly to itself, though Zayn could tell it was struggling to keep hold of the body it inhabited. “Zayn my love, you have to do this, please for me I can’t hold on.” Said Niall’s voice, breaking Zayn’s voice with every word.

“NO! I won’t let you…” Anansi’s voice struggled within itself. “Please Zayn, do it now.” Said Niall’s pleading voice. Zayn accepted his fate, in half a second he lunged forward imbedding his blade into Niall’s chest. Where there should have been blood however only energy exploded out of the wound cracking the body and exploding. Zayn looked into his lovers eyes welcoming his end, then everything went silence and numb as if every cell in his body were being compressed into nothingness. And then there was only warmth and he couldn’t feel his hands or his body, there was only feeling. He was surrounded by his friends and by his love.

Suddenly they were in a classroom in Mrs. Ferguson’s math’s class, long before they’d ever joined the consortium and become dark hunters. Zayn remembered this day, this moment it was the first time he’d met Niall, the blonde Irish boy, with a slightly crooked tooth and a smile that lit up Zayn’s whole world. “Am I dead?” said Zayn’s voice to Niall who only gave him a soft nod of his head in response. And then his friends were there too, they looked at each other all of them knew they’d died trying to save someone they loved.

“Idiots” said Danielle and she was there too, “you’re all idiots” she said as she looked at each of them. “You risked the fate of the world for one stupid boy who should have learned to watch his back.” The others looked at her in confusion, she scoffed at them then looked at Niall. “They don’t deserve this you know.” Niall again said nothing, just quietly nodded at her. “Well come on” she said, let’s go find that idiot doctor of yours, I suppose you’re all meant to go back.” The others said nothing they followed Danielle and Niall and when they found Courtney, she simply smiled at them. “No need to apologize boys, I’d have done the same thing in your place.” They all silently agreed.

“Hey morons, I know you won’t remember this when we get back, but WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACKS next time, this is a once time deal got it! And you don’t leave this one out of your sight, he’s more trouble than he’s worth.” She said to Zayn while gesturing at Niall who only smiled sheepishly at her. Then everything went dark for them and Zayn was brought out of his sleep by the call of their alarm clock. 6a.m. Sunday 15 April 2012 displayed across the screen. He turned again as he felt a familiar warm lay across his chest, then turned his gaze upon a blonde head that lay on his chest, peacefully asleep. He didn’t know why, but he decided they were taking that day off from hunting demons.

He and Niall would simply spend a nice quiet day at home, or at least as quiet a day as they could have within their little group of friends. He pulled Niall closer and the man stirred, “Hey beautiful” he said to Niall as his eyes fluttered. “Yeah", he thought to himself, "today’s going to be a nice quiet day.”

**Author's Note:**

> incantation translation english to latin thanks to google translate.  
> **”gates of time burn before me, open the doors to the time before never, to the place that never was, let the fire of creation lay my foe asunder.”
> 
> Divine Protection - a powerful shield cast by priests, empowered by the very soul of those who it is cast upon.
> 
> Cast of Characters by Class  
> Liam Payne - Paladin, a holy warrior empowered by the light, adept at being both a guardian and a healer in times of need.  
> Zayn Malik - Warrior, a fierce combatant adept at the use of heavy weaponry preferring great swords to inflict damage at close range.  
> Niall Horan - Priest, a powerful caster empowered by their mental discipline, able to cast powerful shields on allies and devastating mental attacks on foes.  
> Harry Styles - Rogue, an assassin skilled in the use of daggers and poisons used to cause crippling damage when least expected.  
> Louis Tolinson - Mage, the supreme caster class, able to unleash powerful group attacks as well as bend the fabric of space allowing them to travel great distances in a few seconds.
> 
> Anansi - mytical spider worshiped by some as a benevolent god, isn't actually percieved as evil but spiders freak me out so yeah :D


End file.
